


What would you do...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slurs, badass!Ian, big brother iggy, not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“IAN NO! Don’t be stupid, sit back down. We’ll deal with that later. I’ll deal with it.”</p><p>“NO! I’ll deal with it and I’ll deal with it now!” Ian then turned back towards the door.</p><p>“IAN STOP!” Mickey jumped up trying to run after him but found his head spinning, obviously having gotten up too quickly. He put a hand to his head and awkwardly sat himself on the coffee table to stop himself from falling over. “Fuck.”"</p><p>Mickey doesn't like the idea of Ian getting into a fight for him. That doesn't mean he doesn't love him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would you do...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot longer then I was expecting, but I loved writing this one! Hope you guy's enjoy it. Let me know! They'll be mistakes I bet. I am a terrible self editor!

“Ian will you just go already! I’ll be fine for fucking half an hour on my own!” Mickey groaned, sick of seeing Ian repeatedly walk to the door before turning around with another reason why he shouldn’t leave Mickey.

“Look. Svetlana can’t go and pick Yev up from school. So if you don’t pick him up, no one will. You gonna let our son stand outside on the kerb thinking everyone has forgotten him?”

Ian narrowed his eyes “Low blow you dick.”

Mickey smirked knowing that the best way to get Ian to do anything was to guilt trip him. Calling Yev there son simply cementing the guilt.

“I know. Just go get Yev and come home and we can all spend an evening in front of the TV. Svetlana is going to pick him up before school tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright. Just… don’t move. You need the toilet? I can help you before I go?”

“I swear to God Ian, if you don’t stop treating me like a fucking invalid and get out that door I’m gonna punch you in the dick!”

“Okay I’m going! Bye.” Ian grabbed the car keys and left through the front door. However Mickey barely had time to blink before Ian rushed back in and planted a soft peck on Mickey’s lips.

“I love you.”

Even if he wanted to Mickey couldn’t be annoyed at Ian now. “I love you too… now fuck off.”

Ian left again, wearing an easy smile, matching Mickey’s own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey had just finished taking a piss when he heard the front door open, Yev calling out. But he didn’t sound excited or happy. He sounded like he was crying.

“DAD! DA.. DADDY!” he sobbed.

Mickey walked out of the bathroom and only made it a few steps to the living room when his son ran full speed into his legs. He may have had a few days to recover from the beating but his body was still pretty sore and even little Yev caused him to wince. But he wrapped his hands around him anyway.

“Daddy!” Yev let out, sounding like he hadn’t expected to find him here.

“Yevvy? Whats wrong.” Mickey looked up at Ian who was standing by the front door, raising his eyebrows questioning why Yev was so upset. Ian just shook his head.

“I don’t know what happened at the end of school today, but when I picked him up he was crying saying that you had died! When I said you were perfectly fine and at home he wanted to see for himself. I tried to get him to tell me what had happened but he was too focused on seeing you.” Ian replied, a look of concern for the small boy on his face.

“WHAT? Yev why would you think I was dead?” Mickey asked his son as he led him over to the sofa, sitting him next to Ian who had already taken a seat, placing himself on Yev’s other side.

“Billy Jordans at school said he heard his Uncle talking to his mommy, and he said he had beat up Mickey Milkovich real good. And I knew that Mickey Milkovich is you and then Billy said that must mean you were dead because his Uncle punches really hard. He’s seen him. And when I said he hadn’t killed you he asked me when I had last seen you. And I saw you on Saturday which was two days ago. And Billy said that meant you were probably de… dead!” Yev, who had calmed down considerably after seeing his father was slowly working himself up again as he told his Dads what had happened.

When Yev had finished the two adults looked up at each other with wide eyes. Mickey racked his brain thinking back to the Jordans family. The Milkovich’s had had run ins with the family before. A name sprang to mind. Richie Jordan’s that was who it must have been.

“Fucking Richie Jordans ay!” When Mickey fully recovered he’d be paying Richie a visit.

“Yev calm down bud. You remember at the party when you saw me all beaten up?” The boy nodded. “Well that’s because Billy’s uncle did hurt me. But he didn’t kill me. We’re Milkovich’s Yev, it takes a lot more than a dick like him to take us down!” Yev looked up at his father, inspecting the faded bruises on his face.

“O...okay. But why did Billy’s uncle do it?”

Mickey sighed, they had explained to Yev why he and Ian were different to other couples, but to such a young naive mind, he failed to understand that some people had a problem with two men being with each other.

“Well you know Ian and me are together?”

“Yeah.”

“Well certain people don’t like that because we aren’t a man and a woman.”

But why? You love each other?”

“I know Yev. Some people don’t care that we love each other though, and so they do mean things.”

Yev’s little eyebrows furrowed in anger, his eyebrows just as expressive as Mickey’s. “Well that’s not fair!” He declared.

“I know. But that’s life kid. Now come on get your homework done and we can have a night in front of the TV, order some pizza. Just don’t tell your mother. She’ll have my ball for not doing you a proper meal.”

“Okay!” Yev quickly moved on from the very serious conversation they’d just been having, running to his bedroom to get started on his homework.

“Well, that was… Ian what are you doing?” Mickey turned to talk to his partner, finding he had moved from the sofa and was walking towards the front door.

“What do ya think I'm doing? I’m going to go and find the bastard who did this to you!” Mickey had failed to notice that when he’d declared Richie as his attacker in his conversation with Yev, Ian had steadily been becoming angrier and angrier. His face turning red, fingers clenching into tight fists.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

“IAN NO! Don’t be fucking stupid, sit back down. We’ll deal with that later. I will deal with it.”

“NO! I’ll deal with it and I’ll deal with it now!” Ian then turned back towards the door.

“IAN STOP!” Mickey jumped up trying to run after him but found his head spinning, obviously having gotten up too quickly. He put a hand to his head and awkwardly sat himself on the coffee table to stop himself from falling over. “Fuck.”

“Mick! Are you alright?” Ian rushed to kneel in front of the shorter man, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

“I’m fucking fine. Just got up too quickly. Will you please just stay here.”

“No Mick. He’s gonna pay.”

“Don’t be stupid, I don’t need you to do this for me.”

Ian grabbed hold of Mickey’s face, forcefully but still with care, and made his fiancé look him in the eye.

“If it were the other way round. If it was me that had been hurt and you had found out who’d done it. What would you do?

“It’s not the same…” Ian didn’t let Mickey finish.

“What would you do?”

“I’d fucking make him suffer” Mickey mumbled.

“Fucking right you would. So let me do that for you. Let me look after you like you would, fuck, like you have done for me!”

Mickey looked into Ian’s green eyes. The eyes that always reminded him of the beginning of fall, when the trees were just starting to change colour. Green dotted with flecks of golden brown. Ian just stared intensely back.

“Shit. Fine. But do one thing for me at least. Take Iggy. Ring Iggy and take him with you so I know you’re not on you own.”

"Fine. But I’ll be okay. I can take your ass so I’ll manage that little bitch.” Ian joked, trying to ease Mickey’s worry.

“Like fuck you can. When I’m better I’m gonna take down your lanky ass.”

Ian smiled and got up from the floor, ready to leave, but Mickey pulled the redhead back by the elbow forcing him to lean down so Mickey could place a long lingering kiss on his lips. When they finally pulled away Mickey stroked his cheek.

“You be fucking careful okay. I love you.”

“I love you too Mick but I’ll be fine!”

With that Ian pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Iggy’s number. Mickey was just able to hear him say “Hey Ig, I need your help” before the door slammed behind him, leaving Mickey to try and distract himself until his fiancé came home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ian picked Iggy up on the corner near the Kash and Grab where he had been selling some weed, he pulled up and allowing Iggy to jump into the passenger seat.

“Hey.”

“Hey Ig.”

“So where is the fucker.”

“Not sure yet, was hoping you could ring around see if anyone’s seen him.”

Ian had been driving round for over an hour now, keeping his eye out for Richie when Iggy got the information they needed.

“… okay mate. Cheers, I owe you one.”

Iggy hung up and smiled at Ian.

"You’ll never guess where the fucker is."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian parked outside the Alibi and both men got out of the car, walking quickly into the familiar bar, eyes falling straight away to the man they were looking for, sitting by himself at the bar, cradling a half-finished beer in his hand.

They looked at each other, silently communicating before Iggy went to sit on the empty stool to the left of their target. Slapping Richie on the shoulder roughly, letting it linger there.

“Richie Jordans, just who I’ve been looking for.”

Ig… Iggy. Whats up man?” It was obvious by the way the man was stuttering that he was scared of the Milkovich, no doubt understanding why he was looking for him.

“I think you know what I want Richie. Think you can go round beating on Mickey ay?”

Richie awkwardly backed off of his stool, knocking it over in the process.

“Look you don’t wanna start Iggy. I’ve got no beef with you.”

“You mess with a Milkovich, one of my brothers, and you think we don’t have a problem?” Iggy laughed menacingly, even making Ian feel a little wary of him. The Milkovichs were feared for a reason.

Richie realised it was useless to try and talk with the angry man and it was destined to end in a fight, so he took the cowards way out and attempted to leg it out of the bar, not expecting a tall redhead to be blocking his way.

“Going somewhere?”

“Get out my way fag.” He attempted to sound threatening when he realised who Ian was, but the squeak in his voice gave away his fear.

Iggy laughed again. “You see Richie my man, Ian may be a ‘fag’ but he’s definitely more of a man then you’ll ever be, because instead of sneaking up on you in an alley, he’s just gonna kick your ass outright.” Ian just flashed a blinding smile at Iggy’s words, the only warning Richie got, before Ian’s fist punched him hard in the nose, the bones making a very audible crunch.

The man responded with a few of his own punches, one landing solidly on Ian’s cheekbone, but he had no chance. It was an unfit and unhealthy man vs. an ROTC trained, very fit and very angry Ian. Richie went down, Ian following him, continuing his assault.

Kev, who had been at the other end of the bar, had now realised what was happening between the three men and came stomping over.

“OH FOR FUCK SAKE IAN. WHY HERE.”

“HE. FUCKING. HURT. MY. FIANCE.” Ian emphasised each word with another punch.

Kev’s eyes widened. “It was him! Shit. Okay then, but get up off the fucker before you kill him.”

Iggy, realising that Ian’s anger was fuelling a relentless tirade of punches, decided to pull him off before he did do something he would regret.

“Okay, he’s done, he’s done. He won’t make this mistake again.”

Ian was reluctantly pulled off the beaten man. Managing to get in a kick to the man’s balls before being pushed away, causing Richie to curl up, holding his groin.

“You touch Mickey, or any of my family again, you’ll see what a fag can really do.” Ian spat out, Iggy actually spitting on the groaning wreck in wordless support.

Ian smoothed down his shirt, pushing the strands of hair that had fallen out of place out of his eyes, and suddenly the normal Ian was back, the only evidence of what had just happened being the black eye that was beginning to form, and the blood on his knuckles.

“Err, sorry Kev.”

“It’s alright. Hey Bobby, Chris!” Kev called out to some of the regulars sitting in the corner who were congratulating Ian for going at Richie. Turns out he’d pissed off most of the Southside over the years and they were more than happy to see him getting a beating. “Get this asshole out of my bar. He’s barred. The rest of the Jordans too if they wanna cause this kinda problem.” Kev declared.

The two men nodded, roughly hauling the man up and basically throwing him out the bar’s swinging door.

“You better get home to Mick Ian, he’ll be frantic by now I bet.” Iggy reminded the redhead.

“Fuck. Yeah. Thanks for that Iggy.” Ian offered his hand to the Milkovich, Iggy accepted, but used it to pull him forward into a one armed hug.

“No question Ian. Gotta watch out for my little brother. You too. Anything you need man. Just ask.”

“Thanks Ig. You need a ride home?”

“Nah, I’ll hang here, have a few drinks. There’s a hot blonde over there, reckon she’ll definitely be into me after all that.” Iggy winked at Ian, and Ian just laughed, shaking his head as he walked out of the bar, surprised to see Richie had actually managed to stumble away, and got into his car. Ready to get home to Mickey and Yev.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mickey had got Yev to bed a few minutes ago, the boy even more tired than usual thanks to all the emotions of the day, as well as full up on Pizza, when he finally heard the front door open.

His eyes frantically looking over Ian as he stepped through the door, assessing if there was any damage.

“Where the fuck have you been Ian? And look at your eye!”

Ian just rolled his eyes, toeing his shoes off next to the door before joining Mickey on the sofa, placing his head gently on the brunet’s lap, laying the rest of his body out along the sofa. Mickey’s hand automatically found its way to his bright red hair, absent-mindedly raking his fingers through it.

Ian hummed in response, enjoying the feeling of Mickey’s fingers in his hair.

“Took a while to find him. Fucker turned out to be in the Alibi. Kev’s not too happy with us, but when he realised what he’d done he was pretty understanding. The asshole got one lucky punch in, but other than that, it was a piece of cake. Kev barred him too. Extended it to the rest of the family if they were gonna cause problems.”

“Ha. Really? Jonny Colt is one of his brother-in-laws. He’s rarely not in the alibi. He’s alright, chats to me a lot at work. He’s gonna be real pissed when he hears about that!” Mickey laughed, enjoying the fact Richie’s punishment wasn’t finished.

They sat in silence for a while, Mickey’s fingers not stopping, until Ian chimed in, pushing his face slightly into Mickey’s stomach breathing in the familiar and calming smell of mint body wash, Cigarettes, and something that was simply just Mickey.

“I love you so fucking much Mick.”

“I love you too Ian. And while I wish you hadn’t, thank you for tonight.”

Ian smiled up at his fiancé.

“You don’t need to thank me. You look after me and I look after you. Always. We’re a team now. Gallagher-Milkoviches.”

“Milkovich-Gallaghers.”

Ha! We’ll see.”

Mickey just rolled his eyes and lent down to place a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips. Mickey wouldn’t say it out loud but it felt good to be looked after.

Instead he settled for 'Lets get you some ice for that eye." Now it was his turn to look after Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos.


End file.
